The Valentine Catalyst
by MissMayPorpora
Summary: Anastacia had past. But when she is called in by her Aunt Tsunade to guard the newly returned Uchiha. Things get complicated with squad 7.
1. Info

So let me tell you a little bit about my OC

**Full Name**: Anastacia Kiyomi Valentine

**Age**: 19

**Hair color**: blonde

**Eye color**: hazel

**Status**: Jonin

**Village**: kumogakure

**Jutsu**:

-Thunder Cloud Inner Wave - Hiruko uses Storm Release to generate a thick ring of thunderclouds and electricity around him, creating an offensive and defensive ward. He can then uses these clouds to fire powerful blasts of lightning at his enemies, and as an electrified perimeter; effectively preventing his enemies from getting close.

-Demon Dragon Storm - Hiruko uses the Storm Release kekkei genkai he acquired through his Chimera Technique to produce a massive thunder cloud that can infinitely absorb chakra to grow in size and strength. The amount of chakra it receives will also increase. He can apparently channel this absorbed energy into the earth, meaning it will lead to a bigger technique.

-Laser Circus - The user creates several bright beams and shoots them at the enemy. A halo of bright energy spreads from the user's hands as this technique is activated. The beams are able to alter their direction after being shot, making it possible to strike multiple enemies with pinpoint accuracy, even bypassing hostages held in close proximity. The user can increase the number of missiles to a great amount to pin down an enemy.

-Black Lightning - unique form of Lightning Release. As the name suggests, the lightning produced by this ability's techniques is black in colour. The ability to utilise black electricity was possessed by the Third Raikage, who passed it onto Darui.

-Lightning Dragon tornado - Drawing his two swords together, Raiga will raise them into the air and draw lightning down upon his body. The current will be contained within and around Raiga's form. He will then begin to spin in place forming a whirling vortex of wind and electricity. The vortex will take on the form of a dragon's head and will cover the area in front of him. It will then strike out against his opponent and painfully trap them in the vortex. Even if the attack doesn't directly connect with his foe, the lightning can jump from the vortex to hit a nearby target.

-Electromagnetic murder - This technique allows the user to create a wave of electricity from their hands. The user can vary its power from a small surge to shock an opponent to a powerful stream of lightning capable of ripping through solid rock. It is ideal to use in conjunction with a water technique.

-flying thunder god - After coming into physical contact with the opponent, the user raises their arm into the air, generating a powerful bolt of electricity which will travel through their body into the body of the opponent.

-thunder binding - This technique lets the user create a three-sided wall of electricity to bind their opponent. The user must have three conductors to stick in the ground to create the points. Furthermore, once the enemy is inside, if they come into contact with the wall they will be electrocuted. The only way the jutsu can be broken is if an outside party were to strike one of the walls with a strong enough attack, which will then deactivate the other walls.

**Bio**:

Anastacia was born into a powerful clan in her village, her parents died assisting the leaf village with the nine tailed fox. Because of this she harbors strong feelings toward the fox and whomever possesses it. She has one brother who is 5 years older than her named Chase who is undercover in the akatsuki. She is Tsunade's niece on her late husbands side. despite not being blood related Anastacia has large breasts for her age not unlike Tsunades (though anastacia wraps hers to keep then hidden and managable). She advanced as a kunoichi quickly, passing the chunin exams at 10 and becomng a jonin at 13. She is brought in by Tsunade to keep watch over Sasuke to make sure he stays in Konoha. She is smart, sassy and slightly sarcastic. She loves to laugh which clashes with sasukes serious demeanor. She is a little on the pervy side reading Jiraiyas novels much to Tsunades dismay. Her brother and her write letters back and forth and it is revealed to her he was close with itachi before his death and knew more secrets itachi wanted sasuke to know but wasnt able to explain before his death. Secrets of Her dark past including undercover work in the akatsuki rise and turn everyones lives upside down.

I'll have pictures soon :) (if I can do so…:?)

**_P.S._** I do not own Naruto I am not Masashi Kishimoto (I wish I was...lol) All credit is to him I dont own the characters (except Anastacia, I do own her ;D)(Chase is my cousins character, he owns him) I also credit the naruto wikipedia with the jutsu information and I am using fall out boy titles and lyrics in m stories I ah-bviously don't own them either since I am a girl who is clearly not in an all boy band.


	2. Reinventing the wheel to run myself over

_"__I could walk this fine line between elation and success,_

_but we all know which way I'm going to strike the stake between my chest._

_So, "You have to prove yourself". _

_You'll have to prove it to me."_

It was day like any other so why would Kakashi expect it to end any differently, Sasuke was returned to Konaha by Naruto, Sakura and Sai, and he was resting in the confines of a maximum security facility.

"Yo! Hatake!" A male voice called out.

"Yess..." Kakashi turned around finding himself face to face with Asuma sarutobi.

"Tsunade wants to see you immediately"

"Concerning what?"

"she said it was classified, so probably important"

"I see" Kakashi nodded and turned on his black standard issue Jonin sandals, and headed toward the hokages office pondering what she could possibly need to see him about.

Kakashi knocked firmly on the hokages door.

"Come in" the raspy hokages voice said.

Kakashi walked in closing the door behind him. Tsunade sat behind the desk with a fire engine red file on her desk. Her expression was one of uncertainty and seriousness. She signaled to him to sit down.

"Kakashi, what I am about to reveal must be taken seriously." She paused. "we have found someone suitable for gaurding the Uchiha boy, she is my niece...on my husbands side, shes a jonin in the village hidden in the clouds. I worry though about putting family in this position so I would inquire for you to help her seeing ass you and your team know sasuke best. Shes set to arrive tommorrow afternoon I would like you and your team to meet her at the gates."

"How will I help her if I myself am not strong enough to gaurd sasuke? and how will I know who she is if Ive never seen her?" He asked.

"Here's her file, the picture is from a few years ago but you will get the basics of her appearence, you know facial structure, hair and eye color and whatnot." She answered sliding the red folder to him.

He gripped the folder and stood. as he headed out the door, Tsunade uttered words that made kakashis throat dry anxiously.

"I'm trusting you Kakashi. Dont let me down."


	3. Don't you think I know who I am?

_Broken down on memory lane_

_Alone together, we're alone (Woah)_

_We're broken down on memory lane _

_Alone together, we're alone_

Kakashi spent the night reading through the files Tsunade gave him. Sitting perched at his desk he poured over the numerous papers under the bright desk light. This girl, shinobi-wise, was not unlike Itachi, very advanced from a young age. Yet she had not joined the elite Akatsuki. Atleast not seriously as she had gone undercover there for a while being the only one of two girls in it. He couldn't help but wonder if she was the right person to put in guard of Sasuke, since he was after all related to Itachi. It said in the file that Anastacia and Itachi were close but her brother and Itachi were closer. She wondered what they knew if they knew any more that no one else knew.

Kakashi rubbed the bridge of his nose and blinked his eyes hard. They burned as he opened them and flipped to the last few pages of the file. It appeared to be several assorted photos. The first was a profile type shot of Anastacia, most likely the one what appeared on her ninja info card. Her hair was held up in a messy ponytail and her eyes were lightly lined otherwise she was all natural. Her forehead protector was tied around her neck. In the second picture it was her and who Kakashi assumed was Chase with his arm around her neck in headlock both laughing at the camera. The third picture was of Anastacia in her akatsuki uniform with Itachi. He could tell by the angle she had taken it herself. Itachi had an emotionless expression on his face with one eyebrow raised. Anastacia was leaning up to his ear with her mouth open pretending to scream in his ear. Her hair was down this time and lightly tousled. The last picture was an old family portrait Anastacia appeared to be about the same age as team 7 when he first started training them. Chase was in Jonin uniform. The parents stood between the two siblings, the women busty with dark brown hair and the father, muscular with white-blonde hair. They were all posed in front of their large manor smiling brightly. On the back of the photo in cursive were the words:

"Family Photo

Jonathon Valentine-age 45

Serena Valentine-age 44

Chase Valentine-age 18

Anastacia Valentine-age 13"

Kakashi set the photo down and stared at it. He knew from the file her parents were killed in the fourth war, it was only a year ago more or less. It seemed so soon for her to be on her own, alone working missions, He couldn't imagine how lonely she must have been feeling. Kakashis thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. He swung open the door and his jaw dropped at the figure standing on the porch.

On his porch stood the beautiful Anastacia. She had gotten must more defined appearance-wise since the photos in her file. The 5'7" Blonde stood dressed in a navy blue kimono with purple trims that hung halfway down her muscular thighs the purple bow tied behind her and black socks reaching just above her knee caps. The tips of her thick hair were held in a loose chignon and long bangs pulled back with a clip. She blinked.

"Is this the home of Hatake Kakashi?" she said using the formal form of his name as she glanced at the paper in her hand.

"Yes…I-I'm him, Kakashi, I mean, I'm Kakashi" He fumbled over his words. Luckily he was wearing his mask or she would have seen a deep blush creeping over his cheeks.

"I'm Anastacia Valentine, I was told to stay with you for the night until theres a place prepared at the Uchiha house." She said formally extending her hand toward him.

"Nice to meet you Anastacia, come in, its far too hot for you to be outside" He shook her hand and led her in, helping her with her bags and taking the time to regain control over his ability to speak normally. As he followed her in he found himself watching her rear end. It was going to be a long night, he sighed, silently praying for a case of crippling migraines to restrain him.

A/N – Sorry for the snappy ending its three a.m. and Im heading to bed, More tomorrow though I promise.


	4. Of All The Gin Joints In All The World

_Turn off the lights and turn off the shyness_

_Cause all of our moves make up for the silence_

_And oh, the way your makeup stains my pillowcase_

_Like I'll never be the same_

Anastacia glanced around the house. Her hazel eyes darted around taking in the surprisingly clean "bachelor pad" as Tsunade described it. She turned to the Jonin and smiled politely.

"Will I be sleeping on the couch or…?" she inquired

"Oh no, I have the guest room prepared, follow me." Kakashi said picking up some of her bags and walking down the hall to the room across from his, he flicked on the light with his elbow.

"Here it is." he announced as she followed behind him into the post room. It had a large bed with a desk and a dresser, not that it mattered she would only be there a day, if all went as planned.

"Wow much better than I'd hoped, thank you" she said sincerely, setting down her things on the bed.

"Since your letting me stay here I brought you a gift." She said reaching into her bag and pulling out a novel. It was the fourth in the series of Icha Icha. The cover read Icha Icha Passion.

"Tsunade said you're a fan of this series like me." She smiled. _I can't believe I said that now he's going to think I'm a pervy girl. _Kakashi gaped at the book in her hand, he didn't have that novel he wanted to squeal but not in front of a gorgeous, Icha-reading woman.

"Thank you very much, Miss Anastacia" he managed as she handed him the novel. Her soft hand brushed against his, it felt like a wave of electricity passed between them. _What was that…no, shes a collegue…another jonin and Tsunades niece. I don't like her shes attractive but I don't know her. That wave I felt must have been real…shes a lightning style ninja, of course. That's what it was. Nothing more._

"Are you alright Kakashi-san? Your charkas are out of balance" she said cocking her head slightly. _He's hot…I think, under his mask he probably is. Too bad I'm done with men or this might be interesting._

"My chakra…you can read chakras?"

"Somewhat, Tsunade trained me in basic medic nin techniques when she was engaged to my uncle.

"Oh yes your Dan's sisters daughter, I almost forgot." _Did I put her file away?_

"I'm sure Tsunade gave you my file, she gave me yours too and your squads"

"You know your aunt well"

"She is the only woman in my life now"

"I know. I'm very sorry for what happened to your parents"

"It's not your fault, wrong place….wrong time." She shook her head simply.

"I know this seems forward but would you like to go get something to drink?"

"Like at a bar?"

"Yes." _What the hell it's worth a shot._

"Sure, all the traveling has me uptight anyway" she smiled.

"I know a great bar by the ramen shop"

"Well, lead the way, sir" She said teasingly

* * *

><p>Kakashi walked into the smoky bar with Anastacia. As they walked to the bar he felt jealous glares from the men in the room. He felt like the luckiest guy in the bar.<p>

_Thaaaat's right she's with me, guys" _He mentally bragged as they sat up on the bar stool. She crossed her legs politely and glanced at the elderly bartender.

"I'll take two shots of vanilla vodka" she winked pulling money from her pocket.

"No…I'm paying. My idea, my treat. He said pushing her money back toward her.

"Are you absolutely sure?" she widened her eyes innocently, pouting her lips slightly.

"Positive" he smiled patting the money in her hand, he could tell she was one of those girls who was uncomfortable accepting anything for free and judging by her looks it happened often.

"I'll take two shots of Jack Daniels" He stated simply.

"Ohhh a whiskey man, looks like I'm in for a fun night" she flirted as the bartender returned with their order. She took a shot and winced as it burned her throat, she hadn't drunk straight vodka in a while. He took his silently and quickly. She didn't even see him remove his mask.

"Cheers" he said lifting the second shot glass. She clinked her to his.

"Cheers" she repeated downing the second shot. It went down easier than the first.

He downed his quickly. "Two more for me please" he asked and downed them quickly when they came luckily Anastacia was distracted sipping water to sooth her throat.

"Woah" Anastacia giggled.

"What is it, Anassstacia." He slurred slightly.

"I'm fucked up" she whispered bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Wanna head back?" he asked.

"If I can walk," she said jumping off the stool steadying herself in her heels.

"Let me help you" He said picking her up bridal style and carrying her out the door down the streets of Konoha.

* * *

><p>"HEY SENSEI" a familiar obnoxious voice called out.<p>

Kakashi turned around to see the annoying knuckleheaded ninja running his was, Anastacia was in a fit of drunken bliss and didn't seem to notice.

"Naruto what are you doing out so late?" He scolded his student.

"I'm training" he grinned. "What are you doing out with a chick"

"She's Tsunades Niece. She's the one who will watch over Sasuke."

"Hmm she seems to be working hard already" Naruto mocked.

"Don't start, Naruto, mind your manners."

"Ok. See you tomorrow, Sensei!" he said heading down the street to his house.

_Of all the people we could have run into it had to be him. Tomorrow shall be interesting._

Kakshi groaned as Anastacia fell asleep n his arms. He approached his house and went in, heading to Anastacias room and tucking her into the bed.

"mmm Kakashi….please don't leave me. Stay here pleaseeee" she begged drunkly, tugging on his arm.

"Alright I'm here, just go to sleep" he whispered soothingly. He laid down in the bed. In the morning he would tell himself he did it because he was drunk. He knew in the back of his mind that was a lie.


	5. The Patron Saint Of Liars And Fakes

A/N I realized I forgot to indicate this in my last chapter italics indicates well, other than the lyrics in the beginning also thoughts. also, short update Im sick :P

_And when it all goes to hell, _

_will you be able to tell me, _

_you're sorry with a straight face._

_Let's Go!_

The forest was dark and silent, Anastacia stood in front of a tall oak tree terrified. Shaking and sweating she reached out to her brother, the second she touched him he disappeared she turned and tried to run but her legs were weak. A blood curdling scream rang out in the dense forest.

"Please leave us alone, we're allies, just pl-"

The male voice was cut short. A muffled cry of pain and thick wet gasp. Anastacia clasped her hand over her mouth, tears streaming down her face.

It was too late. They knew she was there.

"Please…don't hurt me" she begged but it was a whisper. Chase was long gone in the akatsuki. He couldn't save her now. She yelped as the shadowy figure grabbed her by the throat and lifted her. She felt like her head might explode. She kicked and scratched but the figure just laughed. She felt light headed. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in her back, like someone was tearing her back up with a knife. She could feel her blood dripping off her back onto the ground below.

"Count yourself lucky….we could have killed you" the figure said in a voice so cold yet almost teen-like. Whoever it was, threw her to the ground. She saw a glint off the figures face, like a reflection. She groaned as the figure fled and started screaming for help.

* * *

><p>"Shhhhhh it's okay,….you're safe. Anastacia you're alright." Kakashi said stroking her back. She must have been having a nightmare, she was screaming and kicking in her sleep. Kakashi was still in his uniform for the day other than his shoes and shirt. She flinched when he touched her back, as if in pain. Her eyes shot open and darted around the room.<p>

"Wh-what happened…" she panted, her face flushed.

"You were having a nightmare." He said calmly _One hell of a bad one I'd say you almost kicked me in the groin_

"I'm so sorry" she blushed "I should tell you why I have these nightmares"

"You have them often?" He asked.

She nodded. "I keep reliving the night of my parents death. I was alone with them, Chase was already with the akatsuki. I wasn't prepared…someone attacked, allies of our village I assume…they killed my mom…then my dad, they tore up my back but, they didn't kill me though…I wish they did." Her voice shook as she spoke.

"Don't say that. You are a great kunoichi, I know, I've read your file." He said

"Pshh" she smiled softly then frowned. "I couldn't even protect my parents."

"You were a chunnin you shouldn't have been able too" he assured her.

"I just wish I could have saved them."

"There's nothing you could do, its not your fault. You had no control of the situation"

"I'm just lonely…" she stated in a moment of openness.

"it's alright I am too, we can keep each other company" He said as she leaned back and yawned.

He sat up on his elbows. "Get some sleep. We can talk more in the morning" he whispered softly.


	6. The Pros and Cons Of Breathing

_Stood on my roof and tried to see you forgetting about me_

_Hide the details I don't want to know a thing_

_I hate the way you say my name like it's something secret_

_My pen is the barrel of the gun. Remind me which side you should be on._

* * *

><p>"Ugh…my head…damn" Anastacia mumbled as she opened her eyes. She looked at the sleeping figure next to her.<em> What happened last night…?<em>

The figure turned over onto its back, it was Kakashi.

_He sleeps in a mask, that's not weird or anything. Totally normal._

She rolled her eyes and slipped off the bed in search of aspirin.

_Where the hell is my other shoe? _She thought kicking off the remaining shoe in her room and searching through her duffel bag.

"Yes! Found it." She said lifting the aspirin victoriously.

After taking two, she tiptoed back to the bed. Kakashi was still sleeping off his hangover, Anastacia gathered some soaps and headed into the bathroom for a much-needed shower.

* * *

><p>Kakashi yawned and rolled off the bed. <em>What a night, I-<em> He noticed the empty bed. Where did she go? Where could she go? Did she get kidnapped? He jumped up and started searching the house feverishly in every room. He came to the bathroom and ran in, without thinking.

"AAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE"  
>"I'M SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW-"<p>

"GET OUT!"

Kakashi came flying out of the room into the hallway. _Sheesh I didn't even see anything, what's she so defensive about._

He rubbed his head and walked to his bathroom to get ready for the squads meeting for the day.

* * *

><p>Anastacia fumed in the shower. He didn't see anything but he could have…she didn't even care about him seeing her naked. She didn't want him to see the scars. She ran her hand along the raised ridges down her back and frowned. She wanted to hide them forever.<p>

Why me? Why didn't they kill me? What's the point I have no parents, my brother is forever and a half away. Tsunade is all I have but she's not my mom. I love her but she can't replace my parents. Living alone is worse than death.

She got out of the shower and dried off. Staring at her scars in the mirror her eyes watered.

_No, Anastacia, No crying, not now. _She bit her lip and took a few deep breaths.

Once she was calm she slid into her purple lycra shorts, kunai pouch, and fitted black t–shirt. It showed off her ample chest but whatever, it covered her back up. Tying her wavy blonde locks up in a ponytail she walked out of the bathroom and met up with Kakashi in the front room.

"Ready to meet the monsters-I mean chunnin"

He joked.

"Always!" she said smiling and rolling her eyes.


	7. Lake Effect Kid

_I got a pocket full of deadliness,_

_Opium den mother forget my head,_

_At the dead end of unsteadiness,_

_Boxed blondes have less fun._

* * *

><p>Sakura leaned against the wall of the secured building. Kakashi was late as usual. Naruto was too busy practicing running up the wall. Inner Sakura was shouting:<p>

_Figures Kakashi would be late, you would think he'd show up on time considering they were going to meet Sasukes "keeper" as Naruto put it, the idiot. Geez!_

"Naruto will you knock that off your giving me a headache!" Sakura snapped at him.

"Well sooooorry I was just keeping up my skills, since the old lady should be passing on soon she'll need me to take her place as hokage!" Naruto grinned foolishly.

"Naruto why would you say something like that, its so….morbid!" Sakura scolded him.

"It's not a secret, she's old!" he exclaimed.

"Who you callin' old, you brat?" Tsunade shouted startling the two chunnin.

Tsunade, Kakashi, and a young blonde woman walked up slowly.

"Uh you're late!" Naruto complained.

"We had to go get Tsunade" Kakashi explained.

Tsunade nodded.

"This" she said motioning to the blonde. "is my niece, Anastacia Valentine, she will be Sasukes guard until we figure out what to do with him. For now, he's just taking space in the prison we need for real criminals, as far as we know he's honest enough to go home, but Anastacia is insurance."

"She's pretty, like you except not ancient." Naruto said absentmindedly

"THAT'S IT" Tsunade growled popping Naruto in the back of the head.

Naruto wailed in pain.

"Besides Anastacia's two years older than you, one year older than Sasuke, you're jailbait" Kakashi teased.

"And you're a perv!" Naruto yelled.

"No, I'm a ninja and I'm 25" Kakashi countered.

Anastacia snickered.

"I read your files." She began. "You're Naruto Uzumaki, 16, future hokage, you have the nine tailed fox sealed within you. You're Sakura Haruno, 16, trained under my aunt in the field of medicinal ninjutsu.

"You remember all of that off the top of your head?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I can recall what I read easily" Anastacia shrugged.

"Enough small talk, I have a meeting in an hour, lets go meet Sasuke." Tsunade nudged Anastacia and they entered the dank prison.

* * *

><p>Naruto ran down the halls of the prison, like the hyperactive knucklehead he was.<p>

"Naruto slow down!" Sakura shouted while jogging behind him.

Naruto stopped in front of a glass cell, the others caught up to him.

Sasuke lay asleep facing the wall on the bed. As far as prison cells went it was fairly posh. It had deep blue walls and dark carpeted flooring the toilet area was hidden by a solid privacy screen. There was a small window with drapes over it but it was closed. There was a small television and trunk at the end of the bed.

"HEY SASUKE WAKE UP!" Naruto yelled, while banging on the glass wall between them.

Sasuke threw a shoe at the glass.

"Shut up…moron" He mumbled sitting up over the bed.

The raven headed ninja walked over to the speaker on the glass where the group stood. Sakura gushed and Anastacia rolled her eyes. He wasn't anything spectacular in her opinion. His spiky hair was badass but it couldn't be natural, he seemed like one of those guys who tries to be indifferent. His brother was very different; at least he was, in private.

Anastacia couldn't help noticing the small resemblances Sasuke and Itachi shared. The voice, the eyes, the hair color, even if she didn't know who Sasuke was she would have known he was related to Itachi. It pained her to see Sasuke, she wanted to punch him and comfort him at the same time. He killed Itachi but he didn't know any better, he found out the truth, he must feel horrible…but still…He killed Itachi.

"Sasuke, you'll be released today with her" Kakashi said pointing to Anastacia.

"Uhm, hi Sasuke. I'm Anastacia, Tsunades niece." She said awkwardly, fiddling with her necklace.

Kakashi hadn't noticed it before, but she was wearing a necklace with three charms on it: a red stone with the Japanese symbol for scarlet carved on it, a senbon, and a feather from a bashosen.

She nonchalantly tucked it back down the collar or her shirt.

"Nice to meet you." He said emotionlessly.

"Alright lets get you checked out and moved into the squad housing" Tsunade pressed leading them down the hall to the prison office.

_Life's about to get very interesting._ Kakashi thought chuckling to himself, glancing over to the blonde jonin.

A/N- Sorry for the late updates, I've been working alottt (Tough I needed the hours, lol)

Also thank you for the messages Im kinda nervous I've been writing fanfics for a while but in notebooks, this is my first internet fanfic :o


	8. Thanks For The Memories

A/N - This is a flashback chapter. Meeting Sasuke brought up a lot of memories for Anastacia causing her to flashback to her time in the akatsuki. **BOLD** denotes flashback.

* * *

><p><em>Looking forward to the future,<em>_  
><em>_But my eyesight is going bad.__  
><em>_And this crystal ball,__  
><em>_It's always cloudy,__  
><em>_Except for when you look into the past.__  
><em>_One night stand.__  
><em>_One night stand off._

* * *

><p>Anastacia sat twirling her blonde hair nervously while Tsunade signed all the paperwork for Sasukes release. She was deep in thought, remembering her past in the akatsuki.<p>

**"Forced Mating!" She exclaimed. Chase sighed and nodded unable to look his sister in the eyes. **

"**They're trying to create super ninjas, and now that there are girls in the akatsuki they want to breed us" he snarled though he knew he couldn't stop it, if he tried he'd be killed. **

"**So what is Leaders plan?" she asked trembling.**

"**Since our clan is so powerful their breeding me with Konan because of her elite skill…and you with Itachi because of his kekkai genkai." He punched the wall.**

**She didn't have anything against Itachi, they were friends but that was all, she hadn't given it any more thought. She didn't give anyone more thought then that. She felt dizzy all of the sudden and sat down.**

"**When?" she said softly.**

"**Tonight" he choked on his words.**

Anastacia flinched. Remembering her brother and she feeling so helpless. They couldn't fight it or they would be killed and at the same time she was relieved Itachi was her chosen one. Deidara was fun but far too eccentric, Kisame was brutal and Sasori was normal but too normal with no skill aside without his puppets.

"**Itachi…I-I can't do this, I'm a virgin, Its not you its just…we're not animals, but they're breeding us like them." Anastacia sat cross legged on edge of the bed nervously. In a tight mini strapless dress with the akatsuki symbol plastered on it.**

"**I know, Ana, I know…but if we don't we'll die. Do you care for me? I care for you." He brushed a lock of wavy blonde hair from her eyes, as he tried adapt to being shirtless in front of her.**

"**You know I care about you Itachi" she looked up at him her eyes watering.**

"**Don't cry you know" he leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I'm a virgin too"**

"**That's not what bothers me, I mean I don't know what bothers me, I guess It's the force, If I had to sleep with anyone here it would be you but on my own terms…not Leaders terms." She said softly.**

"**I know I feel the same way but we have too. Let's do it for each others safety that's what I'm telling myself. That it's for your safety."**

**Anastacia nodded. Itachi leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.**

* * *

><p><em>My first lover, Itachi. I wouldn't change a thing about it now…except;<em>

** "I HATE MEN, AGHHH" Anastacia screamed.**

** "Come on, you can do it!" Itachi encouraged.**

** "YOU DID THIS TO ME! AAAAHH" She screamed at him.**

** "Squeeze my hand, your almost done!" he kissed her sweating forehead.**

** She let out a shriek.**

**A loud wailing was heard from under her.**

"**It's a boy!" Deidara said holding up the bloody infant.**

**Anastacia burst into tears and hugged Itachi while Deidara cleaned and dressed the infant.**

"**What are you going to name him?" Dei asked as he handed Anastacia the squirming infant.**

"**Fugaku Jonathon Uchiha" they said in unison.**

* * *

><p><em>My baby boy…<em>

"**NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM" Itachi raged as the Leaders right hand man Hirosuko snatched the infant from Anastacia's arms.**

**The baby started shrieking and crying reaching for Itachi. **

"**Leader said to bring in the kids, yours as well as Chase and Konans daughter." Hirosuko said coldly carrying Fugaku out of the nursery. Anastacia sunk to the floor sobbing uncontrollably.**

**Itachi kneeled near her and wrapped his arms around her. **

** "We'll get him back, no matter what" he assured her while tears streamed down his cheeks.**

** "I promise."**


	9. Chicago Is So Two Years Ago

_She took me down and said:__  
><em>_"Boy's like you are overrated. So save your breath."__  
><em>_Loaded words and loaded friends__  
><em>_are loaded guns to our heads_

* * *

><p>"Man this place is luxe." Anastacia said following behind Sasuke with her things.<p>

"You think this is nice? You should see Tsunades assistants house." He said plainly.

Anastacia locked the door behind them; she was paranoid and rightfully so. Many of the villagers wanted Sasukes head for betraying the village though he had every right. His indifference was getting on her nerves. She herself was very open usually but this kid and his stone-faced demeanor was aggravating her. He was one of those "cool" guys; the cold, rebellious type all the girls loved and the boys hated. The type of boy Anastacia hated simply because his type was cocky. She found arrogance so unbecoming.

"I'm going to unpack" he said nonchalantly walking into the bedroom.

"Oh hell no" she heard him say from the bedroom.

"What?" she asked looking into the room her eyes widening.

"We have to share!" They said in unison.

"Wow they really want me to guard you." She remarked looking at the two twin beds one near the window (obviously hers) and one near the far wall by the closets.

She set her things down on the bed and began unpacking. Sasuke stood near his bed silently.

"What? Are you too good to share a room?" She remarked.

"No it's just the last person I shared a room with killed my parents, not that you need to know." He said defensively.

"Itachi-kun?" she inquired.

"Yeah…Wait, why did you call him 'Kun'" He asked coming over to sit on her bed next to her.

"Oh I-uh used to know him, in my akatsuki days"

"You did? Did he…mention me?" he asked lowering his voice.

"A few times" she said smiling at Sasukes curiosity, it was sweet. "He really loved you"

Sasuke nodded looking at the floor.

"You know, he really was forced; to kill your clan, He felt especially horrible about your dad." She explained. _Enough to name our son after him._

"Before he died he said he wanted me to meet someone, another Uchiha, but I already squared off with Tobi- I mean, Madara."

_Did he tell Sasuke about Fugaku? Does Sasuke know about his nephew? No…If he did he would want to rescue him from the akatsuki; just like Itachi tried to do._

"I don't think he knew about that, you and Madara already fighting I mean." She lied.

"Maybe but still maybe there's another one out there." He said softly.

Sasuke stood feeling vulnerable. He had to regain his composure. He had a mission, revenge and restoration.

"We should get to sleep; we have to meet up with the squad in the morning." He said grabbing a few items of clothing from his bag and heading into the bathroom.

Anastacia sighed and slid out of her clothes and into her dark purple nighty. She slid under the covers and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Sasuke came out of the bathroom in his pajamas. They felt odd, he was used to sleeping in his boxers but now that he was living with someone of the opposite sex he felt he should cover up. At least to wear a shirt. He looked over at Anastacia. Watching her chest rise and fall with each breath. He noticed her necklace hanging down on her ample chest. Wait a minute, he'd seen that stone somewhere before but he couldn't place it. He squinted at it suspiciously, shaking his head he crawled into his bed and fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning Anastacia woke up before him, She showered and was dressed before he was even awake. While putting on her shoes, she picked up her hair brush and threw it at his head.<p>

"OW what the HELL!" He exclaimed.

_Bullseye. _"Oh your awake, well we need to leave in fifteen minutes so I suggest you get ready" she said adjusting her top in mirror. There was no hiding her boobs, unfortunately.

As he mumbled obscenities at her all the way to the bathroom, she snickered.

Once he was in the shower she checked herself out in the bedroom mirror. At 5'7" she stood taller than most girls her age. Her eyes were lined with thing black liner and hair hung pin straight and side parted. Her lips were laced with vanilla cupcake flavored gloss. Her tank top was sparkly purple and tight. The necklace with its three charms hung down in her cleavage. Her shorts were black and matched her kunai pouch strapped to her thigh. Her black combat boots grazed her calf and her body smelled of lavender perfume.

"C'mon we're gonna be late." Sasuke said from the doorway, dressed in a wide collared black t-shirt and Dark blue cargo pants with the Uchiha symbol on the left back pocket. His hair was still wet and he smelled like aftershave. They walked out of the house.

"Said the guy who just rolled out of bed ten minutes ago." She said sarcastically

"Someone's bitter they didn't get to sleep in"

"Someone's gonna get punched if they don't back off"

"Yeesh you woke up on the wrong side of the bed, I see"

"Yeah woke up" She said thinking of how she woke up every half hour with stomach pains.

"Well were gonna be waiting a while, Kakashi's always late so we might as well get some coffee" he said.

_Is he being nice to me?_ "Sure, I could use some caffeine." She agreed as they entered the coffee shop.


	10. Lullaby

_It's just the sweet weather and the peacock feathers__  
><em>_In the morning, it will all be better__  
><em>_It's not what it seems in the land of dreams__  
><em>_Don't worry your head just go to sleep_

* * *

><p>Anastacia and Sasuke approached the training grounds, Sakura and Naruto were already there. Sakura leaned up against a tree; Naruto was sitting on the ground half asleep.<p>

"Good thing we are all here on time, except Kakashi" Anastacia remarked crouching down next to Naruto.

"Get used to it, He's never on time" Sakura said scooting close to Sasuke.

"Who's never on time" Kakashi said from an above tree branch.

The four ninjas yelped in surprise.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE!" They shouted at him.

"A while, anyway today I'm bringing in a classic." Kakashi held up two familiar bells.

"Uh, we already know the trick to it though, teamwork" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"No, this time I want you try and get them, for real. Whoever gets them picks our first mission. If nobody gets them, I pick it, and believe me it won't be pleasant. So when I say go, you have two hours to get them. Ready…GO!"

The four ninjas disappeared into the forest while Kakashi stood reading with the bells hanging from his belt. For Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto it was déjà vu. As they watched from their hiding spots, a flurry of kunai came from a nearby tree. Kakashi dodged them effortlessly.

_He fell for it! Now just a little to the left….perfect! _Anastacia thought launching a senbon to his leg. It hit its mark. She jumped out of the bush and started doing handsigns.

"Lightning Style! Dream Cloud Jutsu!" She shouted as a thick black cloud swallowed them up.

-Kakashi's Dream-

"Wha-where am I?" Kakashi asked.

"We're in your fantasies" Anastacia giggled. "See?"

He looked around, they were on a beautiful beach, He sat in his mask and swim shorts in a lounge chair, Anastacia set a cocktail down on his table where he also had multiple Icha Icha volumes. She was in a skimpy bikini. She mentally gagged; she should have known his fantasies involved scantily clad women. It was time to end this.

"Kakashi-kun" she said flirtatiously "How do you kiss with that mask?" She ran a manicured finger down the mask to his lips.

"Like this" He smiled kissing her, she deepened the kiss and reached downward to the bells she took one and slid it into her kunai pouch.

"Wake-up!" she screamed and just like that Kakashi was back in the real world.

Without one of his bells.

She twirled it around her finger.

"And that's how we do it in Kumogakure" she kissed the bell and put it in her kunai pouch.

_How did she do that, Kakashi wasn't even fighting her! He was in some sort of trance!_

Sasukes eyes widened. Even with his sharigan he couldn't figure her jutsu out.

* * *

><p>Several failed attempts late and the timer went off.<p>

"Alright Anastacia was the only one to get a bell so she chooses our next mission, your all dismissed except Anastacia." Kakashi announced.

As the students went off, Kakashi approached the elder kunoichi.

"Congratulations, you're the first student ever to get a bell from me." Kakashi said softly.

"You seem sad about this?" she asked.

"No, I'm proud." He replied.

She blushed and thanked him, she began to turn back to walk home.

"Wait. Would you like to come back to my place for some coffee?"

"Sure, sounds much better than alcohol." She laughed

_Wait, why am I feeling this way its weird I can't like her. She's my student…my perfectly legal student. My bosses niece who is also my perfectly legal student. Bad Kakashi, stop that._

* * *

><p>He argued with himself as they approached his house. They entered the house and he led her to the kitchen, she sat at the table as he made coffee, she flipped through the copy of Icha Icha Paradise on the table. She laughed, it was so cheesy!<p>

"What's so funny" Kakashi asked carrying two mugs of coffee into the room and sitting down across from her.

"Some of this stuff is so…cliché, this never happens in real life." She said.

"How so?" he asked.

"Well look at this right here, 'Kyoko pressed her body against Harukos. Her lips quivered as she kissed her lover passionately as if every kiss would be their last.'" She quoted.

"It's romantic. Besides you of all people should relate what with the kiss you gave me today."  
>"A kiss is only a kiss, sometimes it means more but what I've learned is, it usually doesn't."<p>

"That's your experience with it."

"No that's most peoples experience with it, myself included."

"Don't be so cynical"

"I'm not cynical; I just have low expectations of the world."

"Why is that!"

"If I told you, you'd never believe me"

"Try me"

"No, don't pretend you care, you know you don't, I need to go home, Sasuke might sneak off, I'll see you tomorrow." She scowled as she bolted out the door.

_What the hell was that about, she didn't even drink her coffee. What is with her and this attitude toward love?_

He sipped his coffee, and contemplated his next move.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was reading on the couch and was startled by the front door slamming. Anastacia growled as she entered the room and through her headband at the wall.<p>

"Woah anger management." Sasuke said.

"Don't you start with me too" she barked.

"What happened?" he asked sounding genuinely concerned.

"Kakashi is so damn idealistic. Love isn't always perfect, its not always a fairy tale wrapped up in a smutty novel. It's not all that simple. Nobody understands and I don't want them to." She ranted, sitting next to Sasuke.

"Why do you feel so strong about this?" he inquired.

"Because I have to pretend I'm okay, every. Fucking. Day. And I'm not. I'm not o-fucking-kay. My baby was taken from me, my best friend was taken from me, my parents were taken from me, I hardly see my brother and I have to get up every day and put on a happy face and pretend I'm fine like I'm not alone but at the end of the day I lay in my bed and realize it over and over again!"

"What baby?" he whispered in shock.

"Sasuke…I have to tell you something about your brother. The akatsuki was trying a new method of world domination. Power breeding. They forced us to pair off and mate to get genetically perfect children. Your brother and I were chosen to pair. He was my best friend." Her eyes watered as she continued. "We had a son, Fugaku Jonathon Uchiha, The akatsuki allowed us to raise him until he was 1 then they took him away. Itachi vowed we'd get him back but he's gone now and I can't do it without him. It hurts so bad every day to be separated from my little boy. It may not have been ideal for me to be forced to have a child but, I loved your brother, he was my best friend and I don't think theres a strong enough word for what I feel for my son. Sasuke I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner" she cried.

"I-I don't know what to say, except…We're going to get him back. I promise." Sasuke said in a way that made Anastacias heart drop he sounded just like Itachi, he felt oddly attracted to him. She wouldn't let herself feel anything more than courtesy for this pompous jerk…but still he seemed genuine.

"Don't say that, the last person who did wound up dead." She said coldly as she went into the bedroom.


	11. Saturday

_I'm good to go__  
><em>_And I'm going nowhere fast__  
><em>_It could be worse__  
><em>_It could be taking you there with me__  
><em>_I'm good to go__  
><em>_But it looks like I'm still on my own_

Anastacia woke up the next morning with a horrid migraine. She walked to the kitchen clutching her head. There was a note taped to the fridge.

Anastacia-

Don't worry I'm not running away, I'm with the team.

I tried to wake you but you hit me, So I let you sleep. 

I'll be home around 3.

-Sasuke

She groaned, she did vaguely remember hitting something. At least she didn't have to face Kakashi after yesterday's awkward argument or whatever it was. She looked at the clock. 2:30! She slept the day away. She swallowed the aspirin with a tall glass of milk. The front door swung open and two talking male voices. It was Sasuke and Kakashi. She tried to be invisible but they walked into the kitchen.

"Hello Anastacia, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Kakashi asked while Sasuke pulled a tomato out of the fridge and took a bite.

"Ok" she said softly looking at her fuzzy sock clad foot and walked out to the back garden with him. She had never felt so awkward in her life, and she had a lot of awkward moments.

"So…" she broke the silence, leaning against a tree.

"Sasuke told me everything" he said standing in front of her.

"Fuck" she mumbled to the ground.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"You say that like its so easy to say, it's not, I was up almost all night just after telling Sasuke and he's not even-Never mind." She censored herself.

"He's not what, Anastacia." He asked lifting her chin so she was looking him in the eye.

"He's not you, Ok!" she blurted, her eyes watering.

"You know, I really like you, Anastacia" he said.

"As a fried, as a colleague, as another ninja" she finished his sentence for him.

"No, Like this." He said leaning in and kissing her softly.

Through his cloth but she still felt like she might melt on the spot.  
>Ironically enough he felt the same. She pulled back.<p>

"Wow" he said stunned.

"I'll see you tomorrow at practice, I promise. She said in a voice barely louder than a whisper. She turned and sauntered back into the house leaving a love-struck Kakashi standing in the backyard.


	12. XO

_It never calls me when I'm down__  
><em>_Love never wanted me__  
><em>_But I took it anyway__  
><em>_Put your ear to the speaker__  
><em>_And choose love or sympathy__  
><em>_But never both__  
><em>_Love never wanted me_

* * *

><p>"Hey! Wake up" Sasuke said shaking Anastacia awake.<p>

"Damnit Sasuke! What the hell?" she squeezed her eyes shut and smacked his hand away.

"Kakashi cancelled practice; we're meeting the team at Ichiraku for lunch. Wake up." He said hitting her with a pillow.

She moaned and threw the pillow back at him. She'd hardly slept the night before she was replaying the afternoon over and over again in her head, the whole episode with Kakashi. The kiss, oh the kiss. Just the memory of it made her heart jump. She rolled off the bed and went to get ready.

Sasuke and Anastacia walked into the ramen shop. The sounds of karaoke echoing from the bar inside. She spotted the group and they went over to sit. Sasuke sat next to Naruto, who was sitting by Sakura. Anastacia sat across from them next to Kakashi. They ordered and began eating.

"Hey Sasuke dare you to do karaoke" Naruto nudged.

"Eff that I don't sing" he rolled his eyes taking a bite of his onigiri.

"I'll do it" Anastacia said swallowing a bite of teriyaki chicken.

"For real?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"Sure." Anastacia replied standing up and adjusting her tight black pencil skirt, that looked hot with her quarter length bright green button up top. It was stretched over her chest and buttoned fairly high. She had matching round toed heels in green. As usual her necklace hung around her neck. She walked up to the DJ and whispered in his ear. He nodded and she took the microphone.

_Hush, just stop__  
><em>_There's nothing you can do or say, baby__  
><em>_I've had enough__  
><em>_I'm not your property as from today, baby__  
><em>_You might think that I won't make it on my own__  
><em>_But now I'm…_

_[Chorus:]__  
><em>_Stronger than yesterday__  
><em>_Now it's nothing but my way__  
><em>_My lonliness ain't killing me no more__  
><em>_I'm stronger_

_That I ever thought that I could be, baby__  
><em>_I used to go with the flow__  
><em>_Didn't really care 'bout me__  
><em>_You might think that I can't take it, but you're wrong__  
><em>_'Cause now I'm…_

_[CHORUS:]__  
><em>_Stronger than yesterday__  
><em>_Now it's nothing but my way__  
><em>_My lonliness ain't killing me no more__  
><em>_I'm stronger_

_Come on, now__  
><em>_Oh, yeah_

_Here I go, on my own__  
><em>_I don't need nobody, better off alone__  
><em>_Here I go, on my own now__  
><em>_I don't need nobody, not anybody__  
><em>_Here I go, alright, here I go_

_[Repeat CHORUS]_

_Stronger than yesterday__  
><em>_Now it's nothing but my way__  
><em>_My lonliness ain't killing me no more__  
><em>_I'm stronger_

* * *

><p>The room roared with applause. Anastacia blushed and walked back to her seat. She sat down to a shocked team.<p>

"I had no clue you sing" Naruto blurted.

"I did, I hear her singing in the shower every morning, I didn't think she had the balls to do it" Sasuke teased.

"Oh I have balls and there huge" she stuck her tongue out at her roommate.

"I think you mean boobs not balls" Naruto remarked, earning him a punch in the arm from Sakura.

"Don't be a pervert!" Sakura scolded him.

"I've never heard that song before, did you write it?" Sakura asked her.

"Yes"

"Wow, Its pretty intense who did you write it about?"

"My son" Anastacia said looking at her hibachi rice.

Anastacia then had to recount the story of her and Itachi and their son and the akatsuki.

"Wait, so, they still have him?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I get pictures of him from my brother every so often." She said softly.

"Do you have any pictures with you now" Sakura inquired eagerly.

Anastacia shook her head.

"She has them all over the house" Sasuke said poking her arm playfully trying to lighten up the mood.

"He is not wrong" Anastacia said smiling.

"So Kakashi, your quiet today" Sakura observed.

"Oh, I'm just tired" he grinned under his mask.

"Well drink some coffee; I'm coming over to look at those mission files after lunch." Anastacia said.

* * *

><p>They all paid and went their separate ways except Kakashi and Anastacia who headed for his house. O<p>

When they got there they went in and he led her to the kitchen where the papers were sprawled all over his desk. She sat down next to him and began looking over the papers. She could hear her hear pounding, he was so handsome, so cute, so-

Her thoughts ceased. She turned to him. The two said nothing, she slowly lifted her open hand and pushed down his mask.

She gasped at how good looking he was, why did he wear the mask? He opposite of needed it.

While her mouth was open in shock he smirked and kissed her. Instead of pulling away like she had before, she kissed him back, deeply. He placed his hand on her cheek as they continued to kiss. He didn't want to stop. She ran her hands through his hair. She was in such ecstasy at that moment she wanted to jump on top of him and never let him go. He wrapped his arms around her waist as they continued to kiss. She knew then that she wouldn't get the paper work for the mission done that day.

* * *

><p>"Welcome home, Miss M.I.A." Sasuke remarked as Anastacia walked through the door three hours later, her face was still flushed and she had popped her collar to cover the array of hickeys now all over her neck. She was in heaven and Sasuke couldn't ruin it.<p>

"Haha" she said walking to the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

><p>AN-No they didn't have sex and the song is from Britney spears lol


	13. GINASFS

_I've loved everything about you that hurts,__  
><em>_So let me see your moves,__  
><em>_Let me see your moves,__  
><em>_Lips pressed close to mine_

* * *

><p>Anastacia dabbed cover up on her neck. She set the jar down and walked out of the bathroom, rubbing her eyes. She saw a figure on the couch but it wasn't Sasuke. She yelped in surprise.<p>

Kakashi grinned up at her.

"Sasuke went out to lunch with Naruto, I thought I'd surprise you with this" He lifted a purple rose from his jonin jacket pocket.

"Awww, that's so amazing" she said walking over to him kissing his cheek.

He placed the rose behind her ear, and she blushed. She kissed him passionately.

He was just so perfect, wait. Perfect? There had to be a catch somewhere. Men are far from perfect usually. What is with this guy? Why is he so stunning?

She broke the kiss and looked into his exposed eye, trying to find some flaw in him.

"What is wrong with you, your so breathtaking, where's the catch here?" she said softly.

"I wish I was as perfect as you think, I'm always late wherever I go, I read trashy novels, I'm insecure about my facial scars, my hair sticks up no matter what, and I'm too hard on my students, shall I go on?" He listed.

"I've got you beat, I'm a mother, my child was kidnapped, I have huge scars running down my back from the attack that took my parent lives, I'm a closet pervert, I have stripper size boobs, I'm clumsy however, I just one." She kissed him playfully.

"Ok first of all motherhood is a good thing; I know I've always wanted kids. Secondly, you had no control over your child's kidnapping. As well scars aren't shameful, they're memories. That's sexy and so are your…." He glanced down at her cleavage and back up "Plus I happen to think clumsiness is cute."

"Well, if what you say about scars is true why do you hide yours?" she tapped his forehead protector.

"It is true, I'll tell you what. Show me your scar and I'll show you mine." He extended his pinky.

"You're on" She wrapped her pinky around his.

* * *

><p>"Alright, open your eye" she said covering her chest with her shirt and turning so her back was facing him.<p>

His eyes followed the three jagged vertical indentations leading from her shoulder blades to the small of her back.

"Wow, that must have been one hell of an attack" Kakashi said standing up and wrapping his arms around her waist.

She blushed and turned to face him. She lifted one arm, the other still holding up her top.

Her fingertips grazed his forehead protector as she lifted it revealing the scars around his sharigan eye. He gasped.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" She pulled her hand back swiftly.

"No it's just, your even prettier through both my eyes." He smiled.

She kissed his sharigan eye softly.

Kakashi pulled down his mask, she kissed him deeply, running her tongue along his lower lip. His tongue met hers as they moved their tongues back and forth from one another's mouths, fighting for dominance. She dropped her top, still in her bra, falling over the couch kissing him. They wrapped around each other drowning in the moment.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, you're a moron" Sasuke rolled his eyes walking into the house with Naruto following.<p>

"NO seriously you can-" Naruto and Sasukes jaws dropped and they froze in the doorway.

Kakashi and Anastacia were all over each other, both shirtless, making out furiously.

"Way to go sensei!" Naruto hooted.

Sasuke feeling protective over Anastacia sucker punched Naruto in the arm.

Anastacia squeaked holding her shirt in front of her bra-clad chest.

Both turned a dark shade of red. Kakashi rubbed his head.

"Well this is…awkward." Kakashi said slowly.

_Awkward is a polite way of putting it._


	14. Everytime We Touch

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.__  
><em>_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.__  
><em>_Can't you hear my heart beat so...__  
><em>_I can't let you go.__  
><em>_Want you in my life._

Kakashi stood defiantly in front of his team, after there mission Naruto made a wise crack about the awkward position he and Sasuke had caught him and Anastacia in the other day.

"My personal life, as well as Anastacias is none of your business." He scolded the knuckleheaded ninja.

Anastacia was a million shades of red, she crossed her arms over chest as she often did when she was embarrassed. Kakashi walked over to her and took her hand.

"We're dating, and that's that." He said simply kissing her cheek, the soft fabric of his mask tickling her cheek. She couldn't help smiling. Sasuke grabbed his teammates.

"C'mon lets get some ramen and leave these two alone." Sasuke said leading them toward the ramen bar.

"Hey, let's go back to my place, I have something to show you." Kakashi rapped his arms around her.

"I can't wait" She smiled.

* * *

><p>Kakashi and Anastacia burst in the door of his house kissing furiously and passionately. Kakashi slid off his jonin vest and tossed it aside, she grabbed the belt loops on his pants and pulled him into her, sliding her tongue into his mouth. They fell over the side of Kakashi's couch tangled in each other. She reached down to the zipper on his jeans. He stopped and looked at her.<p>

"are you sure you…?" He asked. He was very excited being a virgin, though most people assumed by his choice in literature that he wasn't.

"I'm positive" Her green eyes sparkled as they met his gray eye and sharingan eye.

A/N- Next entry will be a lemon, just a heads up.


	15. Touch My Body

_Touch my body__  
><em>_Put me on the floor__  
><em>_Wrestle me around__  
><em>_Play with me some more__  
><em>_Touch my body__  
><em>_Throw me on the bed__  
><em>_I just wanna make you feel__  
><em>_Like you never did._

* * *

><p>Kakashi picked Anastacia up bridal style and carried her to his bedroom. She pulled him on top of her as she hit the silk sheets. Kissing him forcefully she pressed her hips against his. He groaned deep in his throat.<p>

"One more time, are you sure?" he asked shakily.

"Positive." She assured him.

He smiled and slipped her out of her blouse. Admiring her chest, he wrestled with her bra hooks for a few moments before tossing it aside victoriously. He kissed down her neck to her breasts, he rubbed one as he kissed the other, and she could feel herself getting excited. She moaned out loud and he flicked the tip of his tongue on her nipple. She gasped as he kissed further down to her navel; he pulled off her shorts and began kissing her between her thighs. He pressed his tongue up inside her and ran it along her clit. Back and forth, he licked and sucked on her until he felt the walls of her pussy seize as his mouth was coated with her juices. He grinned up at her and kissed her, she could taste herself in his mouth. She helped him out of his pants and shirt/mask thing. His red boxers pitched like a tent. She gripped the waist band of the boxers and slid it down off him, gaping at his member, it was similar length to Itachis but much thicker. She wrapped her lips around it and pressed it down her throat. Fighting a gag she began a rhythmic sucking motion, slowly increasing her speed and rubbing his balls. He ran his hands through her thick blonde hair moaning her name, heavily.

"A-Ana-Anastacia- I'm going to c-cum." His voice trembled.

She began sucking hard as his body tensed and filled her throat with his juices. She swallowed and he flipped her over getting on top of her.

"Last time I swear. Are you sure?" He looked her in the eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled not breaking eye contact.

"I don't want to hurt you so let me know if it hurts."  
>"I've had a child. I can handle a ton of pain." She reassured him.<p>

He pushed himself halfway in, surprised at how tight she was, had she not told him, he wouldn't have thought she'd had a child at all. Pushing himself all the way in she yelped.

"Are you alright?" he panted.

"Yes, your just thicker" She explained.

At first he pumped in and out slowly getting a feel for it but once he started picking up speed, he was rewarded with a breathy moan from Anastacia. She looked so beautiful, and she was all his. Their bodies entangled in a sweaty, passionate embrace. He moaned her name and she moaned his. As they both grew closer to climax, she climaxed first her walls gripping his thick cock and giving it the final jerk he needed before exploding into her. He pulled out held her close.

"You know that was my first time" He whispered in her ear.  
>"Liar, nobody is that good there first time." She accused.<p>

"I would never lie to you, I love you Anastacia Valentine." He kissed her.

"I love you too, Kakashi Hatake" she kissed him back.


	16. Misery

_I am in misery__  
><em>_There ain't nobody__  
><em>_Who can comfort me__  
><em>_Oh yeah__  
><em>_Why won't you answer me?__  
><em>_Your silence is slowly killing me__  
><em>_You really got me bad__  
><em>_I'm gonna get you back_

* * *

><p>Anastacia tiptoed into her and Sasukes house in the early morning hours. She shut the door quietly and slipped off her heels. Sasuke was still asleep; she padded down the hall and into the shower.<p>

When she was dressed she walked back to the bedroom. Sasuke was sitting on the edge of the bed with a two full backpacks.

"What are those for?" Anastacia asked.

"For our trip, we're going to get Fugaku" Sasuke smiled and tossed her the one of the backpacks.

"What?"

"We are going to get your son and my nephew from the akatsuki. I have an informant on the inside who says, now that the kids are two they're keeping them in your old room. They get fed every four hours, and changed every three. If we get in at the right time we can have him home before they even check on them again." He explained excitedly.

"I have to tell Kakashi first" She said surely.

"No time, we have a small window of opportunity and if we don't take it and get caught, we might never be able to get to him again, or worse, be killed." He said as she put on the backpack and followed him out the door. She felt bad about not telling Kakashi but she would do anything for her son. Anything.

* * *

><p>Three hours later they approached the akatsuki headquarters. Anastacia took a deep breath. It smelled like roses and cigarettes. She smiled as they slid up under her old window sill. Sasuke used his sharigan to look inside, two young men were feeding the children, once they were done they put the children into their cribs and left the room, she heard a click, they locked it from the outside. Sasuke stood lookout, as Anastacia crawled carefully through the window. Being in her old room made her think of Itachi. She felt a wave of nostalgia as she crept over to her sons crib. She slowly picked him up; he was half asleep so he didn't fight it. She slid back out closing the window behind her. Once out they ran until they were halfway home. Anastacia sat down panting she had Fugaku in a sling next to her chest. Her son was fast asleep. Sasuke walked over to her and looked at his sleeping nephew. The first Uchiha born after the massacre. He looked so much like Itachi and Anastacia, it was incredible. Sasuke was in awe he ran his hand along his nephews arm, Fugaku grabbed Sasukes middle and pointer finger. Anastacia smiled, nothing could have looked more precious.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Anastacia walked back into the town leisurely and back to the house, Anastacia laid Fugaku down on her bed, locking the bedroom window and closing the blinds then the shades, she left the door cracked and took a monitor with her. She knew she was being overprotective but she wasn't taking any chances. When she walked out Kakashi was standing there with Sasuke. Once Kakashi saw Anastacia he ran to her and embraced her.<p>

"I was worried, you disappeared." Kakashi said.

"To be fair she wanted to tell you but we needed to go fast." Sasuke explained.

"Well I couldn't be more thrilled that you have your son back." Kakashi smiled and kissed Anastacia.

"Me too" She replied.

And she meant it.

* * *

><p>*- thanks for going easy on my last chapter, it was my first lemon :0 I'll get better I promise.<p> 


	17. Only The Good Die Young

_Send up a signal and I'll throw you the line__  
><em>_The stained-glass curtain you're hiding behind__  
><em>_Never lets in the sun__  
><em>_Darlin only the good die young_

* * *

><p>Kakashi arrived early at Anastacia and Sasukes house. He was dressed in all black; they had planned to visit the K.I.A. ninja's memorial that day. Also he would meet Fugaku for the first time. He was only two but Kakashi was still nervous. He rang the doorbell. Sasuke swung open the door; he was in the middle of pulling on a black t-shirt. Kakashi felt a wave of discomfort. His girlfriend was living with the stud of the town. But he trusted her. Sasuke led Kakashi in.<p>

"Ana's getting Fugaku dressed" Sasuke yawned, flopping down on the couch.

"Late night?" Kakashi raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, lots of crying. I don't know how women do it." Sasuke chugged an energy drink and the empty can back on the end table.

"Alright we are ready" Anastacia cooed, entering the room.

She sauntered into the room in black kimono that grazed the top of her knee caps. She held the Fugaku who was wearing a black t-shirt and gray pants.

"This must be Fugaku" Kakashi stood and walked over to them. Fugaku reached out for Kakashi's headband. He pulled it up and looked at Kakashi's sharingan eye.

"Daddd" Fugaku squealed in delight.

Kakashi smiled warmly as he took the youngster from Anastacia. The child ran his fingers along the scars by Kakashi's sharingan eye. He smiled and hugged Kakashi.

"Alright, kiddo lets go outside while Mom and Kakashi talk" Sasuke took Fugaku and headed outside.

Anastacia shifted awkwardly.

"I understand if you want don't want to be with me anymore, I mean, things are crazy complicated like this. This is my life." She said softly, fidgeting with her necklace.

"Well if you say so!" Kakashi walked out the door.

Anastacia swung the door open where Kakashi was standing grinning with Sasuke and Fugaku.  
>"Haha very funny." She smiled as he kissed her and they headed to the memorial.<p>

* * *

><p>Kakashi swallowed hard as they approached the memorial, he scanned for Obito and Rins candles and lit them. Anastacia and Sasuke squeezed his hands as they prayed over his fallen comrades. Kakashi felt his eye water. A single tear slipped from his eye as he spoke.<p>

"It's true what they say. Only the good die young."


	18. Mine

_I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'_

_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

_I say "Can you believe it?_

_As we're lying on the couch?"_

_The moment I can see it._

_Yes, yes, I can see it now._

* * *

><p>Kakashi slapped his hand on his nightstand groping for his ringing phone. He held it to his ear.<p>

"Hello" He murmered.

"Hey, I need you over here fast." A voice said on the other line.

"Sasuke? Is Anastacia alright?' He popped up in bed and was sliding on his shoes.

"Shes violently ill and I need someone to either keep an eye on her or Fugaku, I'm trying to calm him down but Anastacia hardcore puking his making him fussy and I cant bring him outside to rock in the hammock and leave her alone in there I need someone else." Sasuke explained bouncing the crying toddler in his hip hold the phone in the bathroom doorway.

The second Sasuke finished the sentence, the doorbell rang.

'No way…' he thought opening the door.

Kakashi stood without his headband in a loose wife beater and baggy sweats.

"Where is she?" he asked panicked.

"Where she has been for an hour, with her head in the toilet. I'm going to go rock him on the hammock, tell me if you need me."

"I will." Kakashi said kicking off his shoes as Sasuke brought Fugaku outside. Kakashi padded down the hall to the bathroom. Anastacia winced. Her hair was a mess, her cheeks flushed and tearstained. Her lips were blood red from the acidic vomit and her eyes were glassy with tears. She sat back on her knees, panting. Kakashi filled a cup of water in the sink and kneeled next to her handing it to her.

She sipped it slowly.

"Are you okay?" He rubbed her shoulder.

"It's food poisoning probably." She shook her head.

"What did you eat recently?" he inquired.

"Nothing. I've been to nauseous to eat. The last thing I ate was instant ramen yesterday for lunch." Her voice was raspy and hoarse.

"That was yesterday at noon, your saying you haven't eaten since then?" he inquired.

"Yes I was nauseous when I ate too though." She shrugged.

"I'm going to call Lady Tsunade, maybe she knows if theres any viruses going around." He said clicking his cell phone on and calling the Hokage.

* * *

><p>Luckily Lady Tsunade was still up, at a poker game against Jiraiya. She followed him into the bathroom where Anastacia was leaning against the wall and moaning in exhaustion and frustration.<p>

"Hi sweetheart. Kakashi said you've been getting really sick." Tsunade hugged her niece.

"Yes, Ive thrown up ever ten minutes for the best three hours and I've been nauseous since the last time I ate- at noon yesterday." She explained.

"That's extremely abnormal. Have you been keeping hydrated?" she asked anxiously.

"Yes not that it matter it comes back up in ten minutes." She whined.

"Have you noticed anything else abnormal lately?" Tsunade asked. Kakashi stood in the doorway.

"I've had horrible cramps but I think that's my endometriosis." She explained.

"You've also been more tired then usual." Kakashi added.

"Ive been up with the baby a lot though." She shrugged.

"That doesn't require a one hour nap every two hours." He said skeptically.

"I'm going to draw some blood and use the paper test." Tsunade said reaching in her bag for the needle and paper.

Kakashi was all too familiar with it. The paper had a special element that made it react to the blood and change color. Each color had a different meaning. He guessed Anastacias would turn blue or green. Blue for flu or green for a food borne illness.

Tsunade took the blood and dripped it on the paper. It turned neither blue nor green. It turned-

"Pink?" Kakashi blurted out.

"What does that mean?" Anastacia asked.

Tsunades eyes teared up and she squeezed Anastacia tightly.

"IM SO THRILLED" She exclaimed in the bear hug.

"Aunt…Tsunade…. My Stomach isn't feeling fabulous….and your boobs are pushing on it." She squeaked out.

"Is she okay?" Kakashi asked urgently.

"More then okay, kakashi, She's pregnant!" Tsunade squealed.

"PREGNANT!" They both exclaimed.

"It was Kakashis of course but how, I mean it was only one time." Anastacia added staring into the toilet bowl.

"Sex ed 101: Once. Is. Enough." Tsunade tapped the needle on the floor.

"Missy" Tsunade took Anastacias chin in her hand and faced her. "I want to see you tomorrow morning for a check up, alright. Get some sleep and take this for the morning sickness."

She took the pill from her aunt and gulped it down. Kakashi sat on the couch.

She was pregnant with his child. She was pregnant. He was going to be a father. A father. He was going to have a child. They were going to have a child. His felt dizzy. He was thrilled/terrified/thrilled.

Anastacia walked slowly up to him and sat down next to him. They looked into eachothers eyes. They didn't need words. The cuddle together and fell asleep.


	19. Our Time Now

_This is the dance for all the lovers  
>Takin' a chance for one another<br>Finally it's our time now  
>These are the times that we'll remember<br>Breaking the city's heart together  
>Finally it's our time now<br>It's our time now_

* * *

><p>Anastacia stood shirtless in the mirror. She was wearing black sweats and a bra, while she stared at her swollen belly. No doubt about it she was pregnant, not far along but still pregnant. Kakashi was completely supportive. He seemed so excited; it couldn't help but make her smile. He was so protective over her and Fugaku now, He wouldn't let her go on missions anymore, so she could stay home and focus on the baby and Fugaku. She slid on her shirt and walked out to the nursery. Fugaku was standing in his crib bouncing up and down. Anastacia picked him up and made him a bottle. The doorbell rang as she was finishing feeding him. She picked him up letting him hold his own bottle and went to the door. Swinging open the door she saw Kakashi, team 7, Iruka, Kurenai, Asuma, and Tsunade all with armloads of wrapped presents.<p>

"SURPRISE!" they all shouted. Fugaku jumped startled, dropping his bottle.

"What is this?" Anastacia asked earnestly. Trying to bend to pick up the bottle while still holding Fugaku.

"A baby shower! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Here you go, little man" Sasuke picked up the bottle and handed it to his nephew.

"You guys didn't have to-" She began to say.  
>"We wanted to" Kakashi cut her off and kissed her and Fugaku on the forehead.<p>

Things couldn't get more perfect.

But life never does stay that way long…

* * *

><p>AN-Reaaaaaaaally Short I know, I wanted to update all of my stories quickly I'm going to update on a schedule one each day, this story will have a new chapter every Monday, the other days will have a different story updated. Reviews are appreciated


	20. Never Saw it Comin'

_Well, I never saw it coming.  
>I should've started running<br>A long, long time ago.  
>And I never thought I'd doubt you,<br>I'm better off without you  
>More than you, more than you know.<em>

* * *

><p>Kakashi walked quickly to the academy, He had to turn in his mission reports by 10:30 and it was already 10:00. He pushed through the doors and strode through the halls. He was walking on air, so happy. He was going to be a dad, he was in love, and his team was rocking every mission they went on. Life was amazing. He turned in the paperwork to Lady Tsunades office mailbox and checked his own. He had a note, sketched on a sheet of graph paper:<p>

"Kakashi –

We need to talk, your house at 11."

-Anko"

He gulped. He and Anko had had a thing before he met Anastacia. She dumped him for Ibiki, she was somewhat of a bitch. They had never had sex but they did do oral. He really didn't want to see her after she screwed him over, but he figured it must be important, considering she hadn't spoken to him after the fact. He wanted answers and he might as well get them now.

* * *

><p>Kakashi opened his door and there stood Anko, he awkwardly invited her in, she sat on the couch and he sat across from her.<p>

"So what did you need to say?" He said simply.

"I made a mistake, I shouldn't have dumped you for Ibiki, I really want to have another chance." She blurted.

"Anko, I'm sorry, I have a girlfriend, in fact, and I'm planning on proposing soon, we have a baby on the way. You had your chance and you blew it. I'm glad you did though because it led me to Anastacia."

"Anastacia? You're the one dating her?" Anko asked.

"Yes, for quite a while now." He answered.

"She's a slut, I mean she has a kid." She spat.

"You have no clue what you're talking about, so I suggest you be quiet before you anger me further." He growled. She had no right to speak about Anastacia that way.

She stood and walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"Woah, what are you doing?" He said sharply

"C'mon Kakashi, you know you still want me, and who would you rather have, me or a single mother whose knocked up again" She purred in his ear.

He turned his head from her. She pulled it back and she pressed her lips into his. He continued to kiss her, he just emptied his mind as they kissed, he thought of nothing but how turned on he was at that moment.

* * *

><p>An hour later she was on her knees in front of him, sucking on his manhood. The front door swung open.<p>

"Hello my love, I brought you-" Anastacia skipped into the room with a shopping bag. She dropped the bag and her jaw in shock. She saw what was going on but it didn't register. Kakashi, her Kakashi was being blown by some black haired slut. He jumped and yanked his pants up.

"Anastacia, let me explain…" He tried to hug her.

"Don't fucking touch me" Her voice shook, as she slapped his arms away.

"Ana please…" He pleaded.

"No. Fuck you." She stormed out of the house.

"Get. Out." He said to Anko who picked up her things and left in an angry rush. Kakashi wanted to scream, but he knew there was nobody to blame but himself. It was all his fault, he was weak. Anastacia deserved better. Kakashi looked at the bag she dropped, it had a copy of the Icha Icha movie in it, microwave popcorn and the new Icha Icha novel. She had come to watch a movie with him. He sat on the couch and cried in frustration with himself.

* * *

><p>Anastacia ran into her house and broke down in tears once she shut the front door behind her. She sobbed and she didn't care how loud she was, she was beyond hurt. The image of that woman sucking her boyfriends dick would be forever burned in her mind. Sasuke walked out of his room and over to her, he kneeled in front of her.<p>

"Anastacia what's wrong, I thought you were going to surprise Kakashi." He said softly.

"Yeah I surprised him alright." She said bitterly, with tears running down her cheek.

"What are you talking about?" ge asked urgently.

"When I got there he..he was cheating o-on me?" She said her voice cracking.

"What! I'll murder him!" Sasuke said furiously.

"No..don't. I just want to be away from this thing. To focus on the baby." She whispered.

"Ana, I'm no expert but I know stress isn't good on a babies development. I think you should just have no contact with Kakashi for a while." Sasuke said rubbing her back.

She nodded and hugged him. "Thank you, Sasuke."

"No problem at all, you're the sister I always wanted. I'm glad you and Itachi were close, I'm even gladder I met you." He hugged her back.

She was about to say something when a cry from Fugakus room interrupted. Anastacia glanced at the clock, he was hungry. She stood and wiped her eyes, taking a few deep breaths she grabbed a jar of baby food and a spoon and went into the nursery.

Sasuke was pissed time twenty. How dare Kakashi hurt her? It took everything Sasuke had not to go to his house and tear him apart. He knew he wasn't being rational, but he couldn't help himself.

The doorbell rang. Sasuke opened the door quietly, He couldn't believe it. Kakashi stood with bloodshot eyes, on the doorstep.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke snarled.

"I need to talk to Anastacia…" Kakashi raspily said.

"I don't think that's wise, you know you have some fucking nerve showing up here after what you did." Sasuke said angerly

"I messed up and I need to explain myself to her please Sasuke." Kakashi's voice cracked like he was going to cry.

"No, not for a while. Shes pregnant, Kakashi, the stress you cause her could hurt the baby not to mention herself. Stay away from her until I say it's okay. But honestly looking at you know is making me sick." Sasuke said.

"Tell her I'm sorry" Kakashi begged.

"Fuck off" Sasuke said slamming the door. Leaving Kakashi alone on the porch with nothing left to look forward to but being alone.


	21. Take a Bow

_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
>Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught<br>But you put on quite a show  
>Really had me going<br>But now it's time to go  
>Curtain's finally closing<br>That was quite a show_

* * *

><p>"Anastacia…wake up." Sasuke said softly nudging the sleeping girl, who had a bed full of used tissues and swollen eyes. She opened her burning eyes and groaned as she sat up.<p>

"Ugh my head…"She said hoarsely.

"Here, I made you some hot chocolate; it will help your throat." Sasuke said handing her the cup and picking Fugaku up off the bed. He had slept in his mother's bed that night, she didn't want to be alone. Fugaku whined and buried his face in Sasukes shoulder. Anastacia looked around the bed.

"Damn, I hoped it was just a horrible nightmare." She said getting up from the bed with her hot chocolate in hand.

"I'm sorry, Ana. I know what might help, a long hot bath."

"What about Fugaku?"

"I'll watch him"

"Don't you have a mission today?"

"Yeah well it's for Kakashi's safety that I don't go." Sasuke growled.

"Thank you" Her voice cracked.

He ruffled her hair. She looked at him, in his pajamas holding Fugaku who was sucking his thumb. She wondered how she got so lucky, she was so blessed to have them. Anastacia kissed Sasuke on the cheek and kissed Fugakus forehead, before walking sorely into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Kakashi staggered into the academy, he called Sakura and Naruto to cancel the mission. He knew he didn't need to call Sasuke, he would be too pissed to show up. He walked into the teacher lounge and flopped down on the couch. He hadn't slept at all, he hadn't shaved so his stubble was poking uncomfortably in his mask. He kept seeing Anastacias face when she saw him and Anko. God, He was a moron. A heavily pregnant Kurenai and Asuma walked into the room. Kurenai noticed him while Asuma made coffee.<p>

"Kakashi, what's wrong you're a mess?" She asked approaching him.

"I fucked up…I fucked everything up." He mumbled.

"How?"

"Anko came over last night, before I knew it, we were fooling around, Anastacia walked in and witnessed my moment of weakness."

"HOW DARE YOU! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? SHES PREGNANT YOU JERK!" Kurenai screamed and was about to hit him before Asuma restrained her until she calmed and stormed out of the room.

"Hormones, eh?" Asuma said sitting by his friend handing him a cigarette.

"Asuma I don't know how to fix this, Sasuke wont let me near her, she's furious with me. The stress is going to hurt her pregnancy and if I could go back I would and just tell Anko to leave." Kakashi confessed lighting the cigarette.

"Listen I'm experiencing the whole pregnant significant other thing right now, you need to let her cool off. Let Sasuke cool off, he's obviously protective over her, like a sibling. Once he is calm talk to him first, get his opinion , and go from there. You really damaged things but I don't think they are unfixable. As long as you really love her" Asuma took a drag off his cigarette.

"Your right, I do really love her and Fugaku, I would do anything to fix this."

"Well give them space and then work for it."

Kakashi nodded and hugged his old friend, he hoped he could be patient enough to do what Asuma said though.


End file.
